Final Fantasy VI: Stable Balance and Insane Ruin
by Lady Of The Galaxy
Summary: The greatest game of all time, retold by non other than Celes Chere! This will tell of all the events in FFVI and new ones that happen in between. Locke X Celes and Darill X Setzer HEAVILY implied. Because I ship it. And its my fanfiction.
1. Prolouge

Final Fantasy VI: Stable Balance and Insane Ruin

Prologue-  
16 Years before-

"Uwee he he! Cid, hows our war machine coming along?" The Magitek Research Facility was built. The only thing to allow the magitek army to be built, was the results of my transfusion. That was it. I was a year or two old. I was taken out of my birth mother when I was an embryo. Genetically engineered for war, I was able to withstand all the transfusions. I gained many powers. From super human strength, to magic spells, I was a living war machine as Kefka stated.

I was put to use once I turned 14. I was still younger than most soldiers, yet I was stronger. I didn't need to climb the ranks. I was placed as General right away. I, with Kefka and General Leo Christophe, lead the Imperial army. Kefka took control of the half Esper girl. She could cast spells perfectly. She was okay with sword as well. Anyways, I torched Maranda, a PEACEFUL town and many more like it. I lived the life of a general, one of bloodshed.

The REAL war started a week before the Narshe Incident. Rumours about the Esper had spread. The Esper girl was training even harder. The Magitek Armour was being upgraded even. Kefka was so eerily happy. He kept saying "Esper power, yay yay yay! Dead Returners hey hey hey!" The Returners were the resistance against the Empire. They were no more than a little leech to us. The plan was to get the Esper and fry some Returners.

The day came. The Esper girl was assigned to Lieutenant Biggs Vicks and a man who just went by Wedge. They were released and off they went.

Just after the trio left, we found out about minor rumours that claimed the Kingdom of Doma sided with the Returners. Doma has always been neutral. They would trade with us sometimes, and they would trade with our kind of allies, Figaro. Thats when the time bomb was set, ready to go off.

.…...  
A/N First story! :D Sorry if its a bit short and quick paced. I meant it to be that way, so more can be explained later. So this is FFVI retold. If you couldn't tell, this is from Celes' point of view. SPOILER FOR FFVI RIGHT HERE- When the catastrophe happens, I'll have a chapter with everyone's point of views on what happened in the year when Celes was in a coma.


	2. Chapter 1- The Meeting

Final Fantasy VI: Stable Balance and Insane Ruin  
Chapter 1- The Meeting and The Narshe Incident

Leo, Kefka, Geshtal, 10 lieutenants, and I were assembled in the conference room. Returner activity was supposedly reported at Doma.

"We should organise a meeting first! We don't know for sure if its the Returners or not!" Leo was a wise young man. He would never kill a woman or a child. Only those actually against us he would kill.

"What if they lie, General Leo?" One of the lieutenants piped up.

"We can station a base on the brige connecting them to the Veldt. Then we can see if they are actually socialising with them."

"Very well. Leo, your plan is great, I approve of you to take regiment 3 and Kefka to execute it." The Emperor said.

"LEO. Why just not kill them? Poison them! Kill them all! Uwee he he!" Kefka loved to kill.

"We must be cautious Kefka." Leo backfired.

"Lets send Celes to go kill them all then!" I hated to kill. I only did it for Cid. He always took care of me and wanted me to succeed.

"Kefka..."

"NO. I refuse! I won't murder anymore! Its stupid to! They are people just like us, magical or not! Why should they die?! We don't know if they actually are with the Returners! I QUIT. Because of your stupid ruthlessness!" I stormed out of the room. I had enough of the Empire.

When I got to my room, I noticed Narshe reports at Kefka's door. I took them.

"YOUR FELLOWS ARE DEAD. NEVER COME AGAIN. THEY KILLED OUR GUARDS. THE ESPER DOESNT WANT YOU TO GET IT. IT KILLED THEM. YOUR GIRL DID GET AWAY. SIGNED THE ELDER"

So the Esper girl got away. I kept reading it. Thats what you get bastards! I thought. The Esper Girl had a slave crown, so she was innocent.

Just as I read the letter for the millionth time, I heard a knock. Kefka and 2 guards was at the door. I slowly opened it, then the two guards grabbed me by the arms, and took me through Vector in a car. We drove to Albrook, with a ship waiting for us. We boarded the ship, which headed to South Figaro.

Once we were at South Figaro, I was taken to a cellar. I then was locked up in chains in a dark musty room.

"So I quit, then you throw me in jail. GREAT."

"You are to be executed Celes! You spoke out against the Empire! You committed treason!"

"I finally get to die! I always hated my life. I always had guilt. Your releasing me in a way!" Kefka then slapped me, twice. He was angry.

"Foolish girl! I have to go back to the Empire now. You two look after the brat!" He pointed to the two guards.

I wanted to get out, but at the same time, I wanted to die, like I said. I wanted to die victoriously. My victory would be ending my reign of bloodshed.

...  
A/N So FFVI began! At this point, Locke is on his way to South Figaro and Terra is with the Returners. So most of you know whats next! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. Don't be a dick, but please TRUTHFULLY tell me what I need to fix. It would be appreciated! Also, if someone wants to take my recreation of FFVI by another character's POW, message me first, but I'll probably give you an okay! You might want to wait a few chapters before you begin writing though!


	3. Chapter 2- Locked Up No More

Final Fantasy Vi: Stable Balance and Insane Ruin  
Chapter 2- Locked Up No More

The week was hell. I was lashed and slapped countless times. I never cried though. I felt I had no reason. It was my warriors pride, one where I would take the torture and not feel bad because my greatest goal was accomplished. Or about to be accomplished.

It was about a week and a half, probably like 5 days but it felt like twice as much, where one of the guards went on a lunch break, and the other went to sleep. I was just recovering from a few slaps, when suddenly, the door opened. It wasn't the other guard, it was a young man. He had light brown hair, covered in multiple bandanas. I guessed he liked the color blue because he was covered in it.

"Hey, are you okay? You took quite a beating ya know!" The young man spoke.

"I don't need your help! Leave me!" Why was I being stubborn... I DID want to get out.

"Look, I know who you are, and how you betrayed the empire and such. Now your not getting out of this mess bound in chains. He then took a lockpick and set me free.

"The guard has a key out of this place," I said. He immediately found a little pin for a clock which I heard the guards say it was a key.

"Shall we go General Celes? I'll protect you because... Well its the right thing to do!" He said in a somewhat honest tone considering he was calling me general.

"Thats Celes to you. And if you want to 'protect me' go right ahead because I'll end up protecting you. Whats your name anyways?"

"Locke. Locke Cole."  
He said before he opened a chest, revealing a literal shit ton of gil. His named suited him, as he picked locks better than anyone really.

"DAMN. Locke where ya going to keep all that?" He then whipped out a seemingly small bag.

"This, Celes, is an endless bag! Got it from doing a few favours and I can carry anything in it, without it weighing anything!"

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"Ma'am, I'm a Treasure Hunter, I never steal, I collect." I have to admit, I liked the way he put himself as, even if he was a thief.

"Lets go to the Figaro cave from here! We can get to Narshe from there."

"Narshe? Why are we going to Narshe?" I was kind of confused.

"Well where do I start..." He then told me the story of how he was a Returner and how he was sent to get Terra, the half Esper girl who wore the slave crown and how they went to Figaro and met with the king there, then Kefka came and tried to burn down Figaro. Then the King and his brother were reunited in the mountains and then they went to the Returner's hideout and he was sent here for intel. To sum it up.

By then we were out of South Figaro. With sword in hand, we headed to the cave.

It was midday by the time we reached the cave. As much as I loved fresh sunlight, it was really hot. The cool cave was refreshing. That was until, the end of the cave.

We could see the light of outside, when the cave started trembling. I knew the feeling, it wasn't natural. Thats when it hit me.

"TUNNEL ARMOUR!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

"Just keep attacking it! I'll diverge its magic with my blade!"

"DON'T DIE!"

"Noted."

He kept attacking Tunnel Armour while I used my Runic blade. Eventually it ran out of magic power, since I absorbed it all. I then casted a powerful Ice spell. It froze then shattered.

"DAMN YOUR POWERFUL."

"I was a general for a reason." We then head out to Narshe, which its mountains could be seen on the distant horizon. I might like being with the Returners.

...  
A/N One part at a time, bear with me people! Anyways read, review and follow/favourite!


	4. Chapter 3- Off to Narshe!

Chapter 3- Off to Narshe!

We had to get to Narshe in a week and no Chocobo stables were on the way. One was very far off, and it would take more time then to just walk the 15 miles everyday. It was tiring and hot, but you gotta do what ya gotta do.

"Lets stop for the day! I'm tired!" Locke yawned. We were on our 11th mile for the day, and about 15 miles from Narshe.

"Locke... We should at least walk another 2 miles, then we'll be at the forest by Narshe. And forest means shade."

"2 miles then I'm done!" I sighed. He was looking weary, but we had to go. It would be more walking tomorrow, and something might delay us.

Thirty minutes later, we were at the forest with a fire, cooking some meat. We had some battles along the way, but I didn't realise Locke got hit in the leg.

"You should've told me," I said as a cast another cure on him. I then bandaged the wound.

"Heh, it slipped my mind!" He chuckled. I sighed. Stubborn as a nail. Like me in a sense. After we ate, we went to sleep.

The next morning, when I woke up, I noticed Locke was gone. I was admittedly worried. I called out for him a couple times with no response.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! Where are you?!" I sighed and sat down. He probably abandoned me, I thought. He only brought his dagger though. I just sat and waited.

"Hey your awake!" I looked behind me to see Locke.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I looked around the forest. And I found TREASURE!" I face palmed. He had his hands full of gold coins.

"Off to Narshe? Now that your done?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am! Or General!"

"I told you to call me Celes!"

"I know."

"Lets just go."

It was midday when we made it to Narshe. I put my hood from my cape on, hoping not to be recognised. Luckly I wasn't. Locke led me to a house by the mines. When we entered, I immediately recognised Figaro's King, Edgar, the Esper girl, Terra, and I recognised a man's Doma armour. There was also a buff young man that looked like Edgar, a wild looking kid and a guy in robes.

"Locke, who's this?" The man in robes asked.

"Banon... Uhhhhh... How do I put this?" Banon. The name of the leader of the Returners.

"Who is she?" His voiced boomed. I slowly let my hood down. Terra, the Doma guy, Edgar, the buff guy and Banon knew who I was immediately. The kid didn't.

"General Celes Chere. What brings thou here?" Doma guy said, "To annihilate us? Did Kefka send thou?" I immediately looked down.

"She was imprisoned for treason AGAINST the Empire. Also she said her self she rather die then work for the Empire now." Locke was defending me. "Edgar, you always help a lady, right?"

"This is a little low," he quietly replied, "Sabin, what do you think?"

The buff guy, now identified as Sabin, replied "She's against the Empire?"

"Yes I am. I quit. Then I was imprisoned in South Figaro."

"Thou have no place in this world still!" Sabin then blocked Doma guy from me.

"Cyan, calm down. She's against the Empire now. She was probably born into it." Cyan stepped away. I don't think he will ever accept me.

"All of you, stop bickering. The Narshe Elder should come here now." If on que, the Elder walked in. I put my hood back up. He entered with a middle aged man and 2 guards.

"You want Narshe's help? Won't that endanger us?"

"Elder sir, we are already endangered because of that Esper. It would be in our best interest..."

"Arvis, let Banon speak," The Elder told the man, Arvis.

"Arvis is right sir. We can provide shelter for the worst, if you allow us use of your Militia."

"... Alright. I'll consider your offer," Cheers ran through the room.

All of a sudden, a guard came in. "It's Kefka! Sir!" This was bad.

"If you can defend the city, I'll accept your offer!" A big Yeah! Rang through the room.

...  
A/N Yayyyy! Next is a true battle chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Protect the Esper!

"Celes... Can you love?" Terra asked me.

"Are you mocking me?" I had misunderstood her question at the time. I guess I have self esteem issues.

We were all standing on the mountain, being lectured by Banon and being spilt into 3 groups. I was with Locke and Terra, going strait after Kefka, while Sabin and Edgar would block one side, and Cyan and the kid, now identified as Gau, the other side.

Eventually we heard the troops coming through. Swords, fists and daggers out, the battle began.

Terra, Locke and I split up while going down the hill, all of us killing as many as the seemingly endless soldiers as we could. We regrouped near the end of the hill, where the Elites were stationed. I quickly cast Ice, freezing them, then we just sliced them into pieces, without a drop of blood dripping. Then I heard the unmistakable laugh.

"UWEE-HEE-HEE! Looks like you truly were a traitor Celes! Now, how would you like to die? Painfully or EXCRUCIATING painfully?"

"Shut your ass of a mouth up Kefka. I'm stronger than you!" Locke eyed me, knowing what was going to happen, while Terra fended off more soldiers.

"One on one?"

"Deal." I was in full battle stance. He stood there, with at the tip of his finger, a fire spell.

"FIRE!"

"RUNIC!" I absorbed the spell with my sword, feeling the magic rush through my veins.

"You little brat!" He then hit me with his flail.

"ICE!" I then froze Kefka. I was just about to go for the kill when he unfroze himself a fire spell. He then tried to cast Demi on me, but I threw up my sword, absorbing the magic once more.

I saw Locke behind Kefka nodding at me. I cast an ice, then he went in for the kill, but something stopped him. One of the Elites cast Stop on Locke.

Once again Kefka cast Fire on himself to thaw himself out. He then did the unexpected.

"RETREAT! ITS NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE!" All soldiers made their way down the hill, while Terra, Locke and I made our way back up. They left, leaving the dead bodies of the soldiers behind. I knew Kefka wasn't going to give up, which is why I couldn't enjoy our victory.

We walked over to the frozen Esper.

"Terra, go to the Esper," Banon said. Terra did as she was told and stood only a few feet away. At first nothing happened. But then she began to glow.

"Terra step back!" This time she didn't obey and walked right up to it. She started to glow blue, as we kept shouting at her to get back.

"I understand..." We were all confused. Was she talking to the Esper or us? She glowed blue once more, and then she transformed into an Esper herself. She then flew up into the sky like an airship, and was off, screeching through the sky.

"We have to catch her!" Banon said.

"Agreed but what do you think happened?"

"She turned into an Esper..." I whispered.

"How does thou know?" Cyan eyed me.

"She's... half Esper. Or thats what Geshtal said."

"Half Esper or not, I need four of you to go after her, and the other two to stay and keep watch." Banon explained.

"... I'll go..." I said.

"I'm going with her." Locke immediately said.

"Me too," Edgar said.

"Staying with my brother. I'll go," Sabin said.

"Bye bye Mr. Thou!" Gau happily said his goodbyes to Sabin.

"You're staying with Mr. Thou! I'm Sabinnnnn!" He roared.

"Bye!" Gau said again. The rest of us broke out laughing. Even if it was dark times, this was too damn hilarious to keep in. Thats when I realised Locke's wound had reopened, and his leg was bloody again. He then quickly passed out.

A hour later he woke up. I was watching over him in Arvis' house.

"Hey... Sorry bout that!" He sat up, looking at me.

"Just watch yourself. Sure you still want to go find Terra?"

"Yup! Sure as sure can be!"

"Right. Lets go to the others." His leg was fully healed, due to a full powered Cure I had cast on him while he was sleeping. The sleep aided the Cure spell.

We were then, in no more than 30 minutes, on our way to Figaro Castle, because Edgar had a surprise that was supposedly going to help us there.

...  
A/N Yes I know. Locke fainted THEN they made the teams, and he never had a wound, and the Esper knocked them all out. I know the game by heart. Like I probably said, I was going to mix minor things up. Bear with me people!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Figaro Drive!

We were in the little room with an old man. Edgar was explaining how we were moving underground, but hell, I wasn't listening. I was just trying to focus on how Terra transformed. I wondered if she was actually an Esper.

When we made it to the Kohligen town, right outside were Figaro Castle parked, Locke was tense. Not that I blamed him because all the towns people had their eyes on him. He led us to a house, presumedly his, and had us all sit down when he went to his basement. We could tell he was talking to someone, but we couldn't hear the words.

"This is Locke's hometown," Edgar eventually said.

"Why were the people giving him weird looks?" I asked.

"He let someone down... Well he thought he did. It all happened 2 years ago. Locke had a girlfriend, Rachel. I heard they were engaged even. Or about to be. They were actually on an expedition to get her ring. When Locke was crossing a very unstable bridge, Rachel pushed him out of the way while it fell. She took the fall, fell into a coma, and gained amnesia. She didn't know who Locke was, and the townspeople hated him. When he came back right after an Imperial raid, she was on her deathbed, but she then remembered him. She died. Locke keeps her dead body in suspension down there, a herbalist watches over it."

I barely heard the last part. Sabin and I were in awe. I never knew that cheery Locke, had a dark past. I understood why he protected girls now. He felt it was his duty, so the Rachel incident would never be repeated.

Within a hour, we were back on our way to Jidoor, a rich town full of aristocrats and auctions. If Terra wasn't found by then, we would head to Zozo, the theif town.

"Locke, you'll feel right at home in Zozo!" Edgar joked.

"For the last fucking time, I'M A TREASURE HUNTER."

"Oh thats right, I'm sorry. Still trying to find my wallet?"

"God damitt just shut up already." Sabin, Edgar and I were laughing our asses off. Locke tread in front of us for the next hour on the way to Jidoor.

"Lets stop for the night!" He eventually said.

"So you can pick-"

"EDGAR. I'LL JUST MURDER YOU INSTED." He was so pissed, it was hilarious and yet a little scary.

"He's right though, its almost sunset, and we should get some sleep," I said, to break up the fight, and that we actually needed sleep.

"Listen to the lady," Sabin said.

"I was, ladies above others!" I facepalmed at Edgar's attempt to womanize me.

"I'm a fucking general..."

"Were. And your sounding like Locke. At least you actually are a teenage girl."

"I'm sure you MANstruate Edgar."

"Yup, once a month!" Sabin and I were laughing once again.

"Sleep. For real now." Sabin said as he yawned. Everyone said their good nights, and all of us eventually fell into a deep sleep.

...  
A/N Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of writers block and school.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Slamming and shuffling though Zozo. "Locke we're home!" Edgar said. We had arrived at Zozo. "Shaddup." Locke muttered as he walked behind us. "You really think Terra would be here?" Sabin asked. "Well... Lets just check," I said. We saw the tall tower. I felt magic coming from it. Strong magic. Esper magic. "The tower... She's there!" I yelled. "Terra, why in the fucking world..." Locke trailed off. "Come on Treasure Hunter, get your ass up here!" Edgar yelled from a balcony. Locke climbed his way with us. "Locke... Why are you mad?" I asked. "Nothing. I'm not mad!" He yelled, "Oh shit sorry. I guess I am a little pissed huh." "Edgar... Is Edgar. Brush it off," I then yelled so Edgar could hear "A FUCKING MAN SLUT." He stopped and had a sour face. Locke had his turn to laugh his guts out. "At least I'm not a love-starved twit!" Edgar finally yelled back. After getting through countless pick pockets, the top was in sight. A man sat on the steps, seemingly waiting for us. "Wanna get through?" He asked. "Yes please," I replied. "Hell I might be nice today..." He said, "But nah! I want that gil!" Immediately he tried to swing a punch at me. I dodged and kicked him where it hurts. "Never get on Celes' bad side..." Sabin said as we watched the man sink to the ground, clutching his balls. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He then whistled. 2 men came down, in fighting stance. "Fuck it..." I muttered as I started to cast a Blizzara. "They're screwed," Locke whispered to Edgar. "BLIZZARA!" Their faces cringed, and just like that, they were sealed in impenetrable ice blocks. "Overkill much?" Sabin said. I just stared at the now dead men, in the ice. "Its how she was trained..." Edgar trailed off. I looked up to the sky. Edgar was right. I was trained to abolish whole kingdoms, leaving no trace. 4 Years ago... "MORE POWER!" Geshtal roared. I was in the training room, at the imperial palace. I had killed 4 soldiers in one shot. I didn't know why I needed to put more power. I couldn't bring myself to. I had just MURDERED 4 men. Leo then came in. "Geshtal... The chancellor told me that you need to go to the throne room," He said. Geshtal left, just like that. Leo, as I have mentioned, was a man with a pure soul. He was also brotherly. He was already 20 at the time. I was 14. "Celes... I'm sorry," His words were always kind. He practically was my brother. "Just keep doing your best, okay?" I merely nodded. Later that night, I was reflecting on myself. Murderer at 14, check. Over powered human at the cost of someone else's freedom? Check. Present time... We entered the top floor, finding it almost empty, with only a bed and an empty chair. I rushed over to the bed, feeling the magical presence. There Terra was, in her Esper form. She looked troubled. Just then, an old man appeared in the chair. "Are you her friend?" He asked. We all nodded. "Very well then. The reason why this young woman is in this state in unknown. But she has Esper Magic inside of her, its just not the same for some reason." "So she's an Esper or not?" Locke asked. "Neither. Before you go crazy, there is a way for you to find out what she is. You see, I escaped from a place called the Magitek Research Facility..." The Magitek Research Facility. Where all the horrors are done. Espers being drained of their life force, people receiving the injections... It was truly horrific. I had been the first truly successful experiment, as Kefka went insane with his. I already knew what the old man was going to say. We were going to Vector, to infiltrate the damn place. ... A/N Been too long, I know. I've had stuff going on. 


End file.
